


Chatter

by Unknown_Pastel



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Gen, Many mentions of trauma, Panic Attacks, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Pastel/pseuds/Unknown_Pastel
Summary: The four boys have all moved in together. Virgil has a big problem with arguing and yelling, which seems to be both Logan and Roman’s favorite thing to do.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> TW!! Trauma, arguing, yelling, panic, crying

Virgil sighed, knocking rather quietly on the door of his new apartment. He was nervous to meet his new roommates, especially considering there were three other people. Too many. But, it was the cheapest place so he didn’t have much of a choice.

”One moment!” a voice called out from inside. “I’ll be there in a second.”

”T-take your time..” Virgil mumbled slightly. The door then opened rather suddenly, scaring him.

”Ah, you must be the last roommate, correct?” a man wearing a blue tie (he was clearly very well dressed) asked. Virgil slowly nodded in response. 

“Perfect. Come in.” the man motioned him in. “Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Logan. And you are.. Virgil, correct?” Virgil froze, slightly alarmed that this complete stranger knew his name.

”Uh, y-yep. That’s me..” he responded weakly. “How’d you.. know that..?”

Logan smiled. “Your bag.” he pointed to Virgil’s duffel bag with his name written on it. 

“Oh- right I.. forgot that was there...” Virgil admitted, feeling stupid for not remembering. He reluctantly stepped into the new place. 

It was small-ish, but it would work. The living room took up most of the space, a medium sized TV sitting in front of a three-seated couch and a recliner sat to the right of it. The kitchen was right off to the left of the front door, someone’s bedroom to the right. The bathroom was tucked away down a hall past the front of the kitchen. Down the hall was another bedroom. Virgil looked to the right again, seeing two other bedrooms. 

“..And that one will be yours, Virgil.” Logan was saying, pointing to the bedroom between the one next to the front door and one all the way at the other side of the house. Virgil jumped at the mention of his name. 

“Ah, s-sorry I wasn’t uh.. I wasn’t listening..” he admitted sheepishly, internally kicking himself.

”That’s quite alright. I was simply saying that that room belongs to you. I apologize for making the choice for you, but you were here a bit too late to choose your own.” Logan said before walking into the kitchen.

”Uh.. th-thank you.” Virgil said, speeding away to his room. 

Once he shut the door, Virgil sighed, sliding down slowly until he hit the floor. He leaned his head back on the door, wanting to cry. Of pain? Maybe. Mostly of relief. He was finally out of his parents place. It was awful at that house. So much yelling, arguing, and loud noises. Too overwhelming. But now he was here. Finally out of that horrible place. 

After taking a moment to calm himself, he stood and began to unpack.


End file.
